


[Podfic] From All Around You.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot), sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kincaid hopes that whatever the Archive contacted him for, it's something the council has to deal with. That way, he wouldn't have to babysit a teenager. Oh, the irony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From All Around You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126143) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Length: 00:11:46

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/From%20All%20Around%20You.mp3) (11 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/From%20All%20Around%20You.m4b) (5.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
